


Excuse Me, Cabbie, but Is This Your Femur?

by vorpalblades



Category: CW Network RPF, Halloweentown, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Twilight References, children in peril, hints of dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorpalblades/pseuds/vorpalblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A warlock and an incubus walk into a bar. I don’t remember the rest of the joke, but it ends with them falling in love.</p>
<p>Written for Livejournal challenge j2_everafter, for the prompt Halloweentown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse Me, Cabbie, but Is This Your Femur?

Everyone knows, without a shadow of a doubt, that unless a witch or warlock is trained by their thirteenth Halloween, their abilities atrophy and fade away, making them completely, 100% normal. It's been that way for centuries.

Which is why Jared’s very panicked call to his mother on the afternoon of his twenty-first Halloween is so unexpected. It's hard to tell for sure with the way he's crying and yelling into the phone, but from what she can gather, he somehow turned his boyfriend into...

"A what, sweetie?" she asks again, though the frantic squealing in the background is a pretty good indicator. She just hopes it's a piglet, because a fully grown hog will probably do more damage to his apartment than her little boy can afford.

Over the phone line, she hears something crashing, and then Jared starts a fresh bout of screaming. She carries the phone with her to the cupboard, where she grabs a lowball glass, because really, she’s going to need a drink for this conversation. 

You know, the one she and her husband never intended to have with any of their children.

*****

To say Jared is a little miffed with his parents would be an understatement.

First, after the… _thing_ that happened to Tom, he called his mom, expecting the same panic he was experiencing, and was only met by what sounded like disappointment. Then, he got this bullshit story, or so he thought, about how whenever they said his dad’s side of the family was _special_ , they actually meant magical, and oh Jared, your father will explain this so much better than I can. Two minutes after that, his father appeared -- literally appeared, like gone one second, there the next -- in his living room, captured the piglet-that-was-Tom, and sat Jared down for what he called a long-overdue talk.

And now, because his mother needs to work on lesson plans for the next week and his father’s business trip is apparently too important for him to miss the evening (“It was difficult enough for me to sneak away to get here now”), they think that telling him to pack a bag and shoving him onto a bus -- a magical bus, damn it, with its own magical bus-stop and everything -- to go see some of his “old-world” relatives will somehow make everything better.

Damn it, all he wanted to do tonight was go to a Halloween kegger with his boyfriend…

You know, now that he thinks about it, the bus isn’t so bad.

Sure, it’s crowded. There isn’t a single empty seat, with quite a few people standing in the aisle, and every time the bus stops, more people get on. The group is mostly scared-looking teenagers and their worried parents, though there are a few single folks Jared’s age or older who honestly look just as confused as Jared feels. And no one’s speaking above a whisper. Jared keeps catching snippets of conversations -- one mom repeatedly tells her daughter to stop changing her hair color, while another kid is asking if his dad will be able to fix Fluffy back to normal -- and he realizes they’re all in the same boat. Bus. Whatever.

At least the bus flies.

Judging by their current downward angle though, it looks like they’re coming in for a final landing, so Jared uses his height advantage to look over people’s heads in an attempt to get a glimpse through the bus’ windows. He still can’t see much, other than what looks like a lot of people gathered around town square and the largest pumpkin he has ever seen in his life. He can’t be certain, but that thing has got to be nearly seven feet tall.

It’s a bumpy landing, and when the bus’ doors slide open, people push each other on their way out. Jared is one of the last to leave, and as he steps to the pavement, he finally gets his first good look at the townsfolk.

He almost gets right back on the bus.

Staring back at him is practically every creature from his favorite Saturday evening monster movies, from werewolves to goblins to some kind of swamp monster, all flashing rows upon rows of sharp, gleaming teeth. It takes him a moment of tamping down his fight-or-flight instinct to realize they’re actually smiling. And waving. 

In the middle of the group, standing upon a dais, is a normal-looking blonde woman, wearing a dress made from scraps of luridly bright fabric. She’s smiling as well, and when she raises her hands, the crowd quiets.

“Welcome, everyone, to Halloweentown,” she says, and the crowd cheers. “I am Mayor Ostroff, and I speak for everyone when I say we are so glad you’re here, though we wish it were under better circumstances.”

She steps down from the platform, and the crowd parts around her as she makes her way toward the bus passengers. “We already have some of our chief experts trying to discover why people’s latent powers are suddenly active, but it’s going to take some time, so we’d like for you all to be as comfortable as possible. For those of you familiar with the town, we have transportation standing by to drive you to family homes or a hotel.” She gestures to the street behind her, where a bank of taxis and carriages wait. “And if this is your first time to visit our wonderful town, some of our amazing residents have volunteered to be guides for the duration of your stay. Please, feel free to explore and get to know the town. You have three days here before human Halloween ends, so just be back before the bus line shuts down and you’ll be fine. Again, welcome to Halloweentown, and please come see me with any questions.”

With that, she steps away, leaving the bus passengers to be gawked at be dozens of, well, monsters.

Many of the parent-child pairs breaks away, heading for transportation waiting at the curb. A few of the parents wave to folks in the crowd, obviously familiar with the people still staring at them. Jared watches as the girl with the constantly changing hair and her mother walk straight to one of the taxis, where a skeleton driver greets them with an impossible grin.

He’s shocked out of his people-watching by a hand on his arm, and he won’t deny letting out a surprised yelp and jerking his arm away.

“Whoa, hey. Sorry,” the guy next to him says, holding his hands up in a non-threatening gesture. He even takes a step back, and Jared gets a good look. He’s a few inches shorter than Jared, with a trim build, short and spiky hair and what seems to be a permanent squint.

And he looks like he bathed in a vat of glitter. Head to toe, and even the black tracksuit he’s wearing is covered in sequins.

“Sorry,” the guy says again. “Stealth’s kinda my thing. Didn’t mean to sneak up on you.” He slowly lowers one of his hands and extends it to Jared. “Name’s Chad. You looked like you could use a guide, and I wanted to offer my services.”

Jared shakes his hand and introduces himself. Then, because he apparently has no sense of self-preservation, he says, “That is one serious outfit you’ve got on, man.”

Chad doesn’t seem offended though, just claps him on the shoulder, hard. “I know, right? Sparkles are totally in this decade.” Then he smiles, flashing a large set of fangs at Jared, who very nearly whimpers.

Chad obviously catches his reaction, because his smile dims a bit. “Hey, no worries, man.” He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a water bottle filled with a suspiciously dark red liquid. “Tomato juice. I’m totally vegan. Chicks dig the alternate lifestyle.”

It shouldn’t be reassuring, but Jared can’t help laughing. “Okay then.”

*****

Chad’s actually a pretty decent tour guide. As they walk down Main Street, he points out shops and locations that Jared actually finds interesting. They spend way too much time in a small ingredients shop, where Jared purchases honest-to-god Eye of Newt just because he can, and even more time at the sport shop, because they have real flying brooms. Finally, they stop for dinner at a small health food restaurant that Chad insists is the best in town.

They give their orders to the guy behind the counter, who has a friendly smile, bright blue eyes, and the most manic hair Jared has ever seen. It’s standing straight up, nearly a foot tall and vibrant pink. He winks at Jared when handing back their change.

“He looks familiar,” Jared says as they grab a table.

“Who, Misha? He should. Most famous troll in Halloweentown. Years back, he took the bus to your world for a bit, ended up running into some big-time toy maker, and the next thing we know they’re making these tiny plastic versions of him.”

Jared sputters a bit. “Wait, those things are based on him? Why the hell are they all naked?”

“No one wants to know, honestly,” Chad says. “Could be any number of reasons, knowing Misha. That troll’s crazier than bats in an echo chamber. Whatever you do, do _not_ ask to see his bellybutton.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Misha says, suddenly at their tableside with food in hand. “He’s just jealous of its magnificence. Let’s see, that was a chicken-less club for the new kid,” he says as he places the plate in front of Jared. “And a tall tomato juice for my favorite fang. I added an extra protein shot; you’re looking a little pale today.”

Chad snatches the glass out of Misha’s hand. “Oh, ha ha,” he deadpans. “Let’s all mock the guy incapable of getting a tan.”

“I mock because I love,” Misha shoots back, and then he sits down in one of the empty chairs at their table and proceeds to stare at Jared.

Who is mid-bite in his sandwich and a little unnerved by the sudden unwavering attention. There’s an uncomfortable few seconds while he chews and swallows, then he grunts, “What?” at the troll.

“Just trying to guess your story,” Misha answers, propping his chin up in his hand. “All new folks have a story of some kind. I’m guessing it’s something involving tainted candy. Or many even a rhino.”

“Nothing that drastic,” Jared says, even as he remembers a frantic piglet tearing ass throughout his apartment. “I only just now found out -- ” The bell chiming over the restaurant’s door effectively cuts him off, and it’s accompanied by a sudden warmth that slithers down his spine and pools hot and low in his gut. Without explanation, his breath grows short, harsh and reedy in the way he knows it only gets when he’s extremely turned on, and sure enough, he’s _hard_ , his jeans now tight and uncomfortable. 

Jared chokes on a groan and flails before catching the edge of their table in a deathgrip, and for a second, Chad and Misha seem absolutely panicked, until Chad looks at something over Jared’s shoulder and jumps out of his chair, yelling across the diner, “For Old Drac’s sake, Ackles, turn off the fucking glamour! Some of us are trying to eat over here!”

Someone behind Jared mutters something that he doesn’t catch -- he’s too busy trying to keep himself from coming in his pants and embarrassing himself in front of everyone in the room -- but as suddenly as the sensations started, they’re gone, leaving Jared feeling like someone poured a bucket of ice water over his head. He nearly falls out of his chair in shock, but a hand on his shoulder steadies and rights him into place.

“Easy now,” a new voice says, close enough to Jared’s ear that he can feel a puff of breath across his cheek. “Sorry about that.”

“Oh, can the ‘oops, my bad’ act, man,” Chad spits out. “We all know you do it on purpose.”

Jared’s finally getting his breathing back under control when he looks up at the newcomer, and it all leaves him again in a rush.

Now, Jared’s no stranger to handsome people. He is, _was_ , dating Tom, who is probably one of the best looking guys on campus. And Jared’s seen himself in the mirror enough; he knows he’s hot.

But this guy, he’s a fucking Adonis, and the longer Jared stares, the more he realizes that it’s unnatural how beautiful this guy is. It’s like he’s flawless. Smooth, clear skin with only a splash of freckles across the bridge of his nose, and each pale dot seems strategically placed for the most effectiveness possible. Lush, full, deliciously pink lips stretched into a smile without any hint of cracks or chapping. Amazing green eyes, a shade Jared can’t recall seeing on anyone else in his life, and they’re locked right on Jared’s.

Jared gulps. “Holy hell.” 

Something shines in those green eyes, and Jared’s now noticing the laugh lines crinkling in their corners. He wants to reach up and touch them, see if they’re as soft as they look, before he trails his fingertips over the rest of that gorgeous face, pausing only to rest the pad of his thumb on that plush lower lip, watching that warm and wet mouth open invitingly as he pushed in --

“I said, turn it off, Ackles,” Chad growls beside him.

“Oh, put the damn fangs away, Chad. You’re not scaring anyone,” the guy says, as Jared’s urge to touch fades away. “Not my fault your friend is incredibly receptive.”

Chad starts to lunge across the table, no doubt headed for Ackles’ throat or something like that, but Misha braces an arm in front of him, giving Chad a meaningful look that seems to calm him slightly. Then, he turns back to Ackles. “Come on, let’s get whatever it is the queen bee sent you for, before you two tear my diner apart.” He grabs Ackles by the arm and drags him away from their table, back to the front counter.

Jared forces himself not to watch them go.

After a few moments, the bell above the door rings again, and Chad visible relaxes, sinking back down to his chair.

“Who the hell was that?” Jared asks.

“Jensen Ackles, administrative aide to the mayor. I guess you can call him a distant cousin of mine or something.” He grabs his glass and chugs what’s left of his drink. “I’ll tell you, he wasn’t like that too long ago, actually a bit of a nerd but a pretty decent guy. Then, one day it was like all of his incubus powers kicked in at once and voila! He got all pretty, was offered his shiny new job, and we ended up with the prime specimen of bat guano you just met.”

“Incubus? Really? Are they all that pretty?”

“Yeah, well.” Chad gives him a speculative look then sighs. “Jared, I’m saying this as a friend. Stay clear from Jensen Ackles. Kid’s bad news, you hear me?”

“Sure, Chad. I hear ya.”

*****

After dinner, they grab a taxi -- Jared initially has a hard time with the fact that their driver, Benny, is a skeleton who obviously doesn’t have eyes to see where he’s driving, but Benny is so good-natured and happy that he distracts Jared from the matter -- over to the nearest hotel, where they have open rooms for all of the people who came in on the bus that morning.

In the lobby, Chad shakes his hand. “Wanna meet up at Misha’s for lunch? It’ll give you time to explore the town on your own for a bit, and if I’m being honest, I’m not really a morning person.”

Jared smiles. “No, I imagine you’re not.”

There’s just a hint of fang showing when Chad smiles back. “Damn straight. Night, Jared. Don’t let the bed bugs bite, just smack them on the nose with a rolled up magazine if they try.”

Jared can’t tell if he’s being serious or not, but before he can ask, Chad’s out the door and there’s nothing else for Jared to do but head to his room. All in all, it wasn’t that bad of a day.

*****

He wakes up the next morning to banging and yelling out in the hall. It takes him a moment to realize that the banging is someone knocking on his room’s door, and he stumbles over the hems of his pajama pants as he rushes to get it open.

There’s some kind of beast in a porter’s uniform standing there, tall with shaggy black fur that stick out from under its shirt cuffs, and it gives Jared the once-over before speaking. “So sorry to wake you, sir, but it seems we have a bit of a situation. A boy has gone missing.” 

A man runs by behind the porter, yelling “Brian” as he goes, and Jared recognizes him from the bus, the father of the boy who’d been concerned about his pet. The porter continues, “He’s fourteen years old, about this tall with brown hair. We’re asking all guests if they’ve seen him lately.”

“Um, no,” Jared says. “I remember the kid, but I haven’t seen him since yesterday after leaving the bus. I didn’t even know he and his father were staying in the hotel.”

The porter thanks him and walks away, and Jared closes the door, concerned.

*****

Things aren’t much better when Jared steps outside. It seems like most of the town is out on the streets, searching. Half of them are calling out for Brian, the rest are yelling a different name, Anna. He stops someone as they pass to ask about the second name, and it turns out that the girl with the color-changing hair disappeared during the night too.

Jared’s no longer in the mood to explore on his own.

He joins one of the search groups, which consists of the ghoul who owns the sports shop from yesterday, the werewolf track coach from the local high school, and a pair of older witch sisters. He thinks his lack of uneasiness speaks of how far he’s come since arriving in town. They spend the rest of the morning searching the areas surrounding town square, but by lunch the only news they’ve received is that two other children have gone missing.

It definitely puts a damper on his appetite, but he told Chad he’d meet him, so he breaks away from his group and heads to the diner. When he gets there, though, the lights are out and a sign hangs in the window -- Closed to help with search party.

“Well, that’s a shame,” someone says behind him. “The mayor really needs her avocado wrap to deal with days like today.” There’s that rush down Jared’s spine again, and he’s sure his knees are going to buckle from underneath him. He turns, hoping the wall of the diner can provide some sort of support, and yes, Jensen Ackles is right there, standing way too close to him. He’s smiling brightly, and Jared can practically feel it, warmth lighting him up inside as Jensen gives him a very obvious once-over. “Although,” Jensen continues. “It does give me the chance to get to know you. We didn’t actually introduce ourselves yesterday, did we?” He licks his lips, and that does it.

Jared can’t move, can’t breathe, and sure enough, there go his knees. He slides down the wall, unable to stop himself, and the sudden impact of his ass meeting the concrete sidewalk is enough to jolt him out of it for just a second. “You don’t think a simple ‘hi’ and a handshake would be enough?” he gasps out.

Jensen’s smile dims slightly, and tide of lust recedes a little, letting Jared regain the use of his lungs and take a deep calming breath. When he can focus, he sees that Jensen’s face, while still flawless, is scrunched in confusion. “You do know what I am, right?” Jensen asks him.

“I got the quick and dirty version.”

If anything, his response seems to confuse Jensen even more. “And you’re expecting a handshake? What a strange little warlock you are.” 

He holds out his hand to Jared, who can’t help but look at it suspiciously. “Now that I think about it,” Jared says, “nothing’s going to happen to me if I touch you, right? I’m not going to pass out and wake up in a bathtub full of ice with my kidney missing or anything?”

“The only thing that’ll happen right now is me helping you to your feet. I promise.”

When he takes Jensen’s hand, the grip is warm and soft, and he’s not expecting the show of strength as he’s yanked to his feet. “There,” Jensen says, “right as rain.”

“Thanks. I’m Jared,” he says, shaking Jensen’s hand while it’s still in his.

“Jensen. I’m the --”

“Aide to the mayor. Chad told me about you.”

“Oh. All good things, I hope.” Jared’s silence must say a lot, because Jensen’s smile turns rueful. “Yeah, thought not.”

“Hey, I’m a huge believer in getting to know someone on my own terms. And right now, all I’ve noticed is that you’re a little more forward than I’m used to.” Jared grins. “I can deal with that.”

Jensen chuckles. “Yep, you’re a very strange warlock.” He looks back at the sign hanging on the door. “Did you have plans for lunch?”

“Well, I was supposed to meet Chad here, but it’s looking more like he’s a no show. So I was going to join the search party again, see if I can help find those missing kids.”

Jensen’s smile fades completely. “Right. The kids.”

“Want to join me?” Jared asks before he can stop himself. “I mean, if you don’t need to get back to work right away. We can get to know one another while we look.”

And that’s how Jared ends up walking into the woods with the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen.

*****

So, not only is Jensen extremely good looking, but it turns out he’s really interesting, smart and funny as well. Jared ends up just opening up to Jensen, speaking to him like they’ve known one another for years. And Jensen gives it all back, telling him story after story about life in Halloweentown. They’ve already made a full circuit around the woods without even knowing it, too caught up in their conversation to really realize they’ve barely done what they initially set out to do.

“So, I walk into my apartment, and there’s Tom with my lab partner. Just going at it on the sofa. And he tries to tell me that it’s not what it looks like, that she was choking on a pretzel and he was giving her mouth-to-mouth.” Jensen laughs, and Jared joins him, unable to believe he can actually laugh about this now, not after how badly it hurt just yesterday. 

“I was so angry. I couldn’t even curse or come up with an appropriate name to call him, so I just blurted out, ‘You are such a pig!’ Next thing I know, there’s a piglet on the couch where he’d been sitting, my lab partner’s screaming, and the only thing I could think of was calling my mom.” Jared kicks a rock out of his path. “I’m sure there’s worse ways to find out that you’re magical. Zapping your dick off would probably rank up there.”

He expects to hear Jensen laugh again, but the other man is suddenly very quiet. Jared looks, and Jensen’s not even at his side anymore; he’s a few steps back, standing and staring at Jared. “Wait, you just found out?” Jensen asks.

“Yeah. You mean you didn’t notice me coming off the bus with the rest of the group yesterday? I only towered over every other person there.”

“I couldn’t make it to the bus stop. Mayor Ostroff needed me to finish some things for her.” Jensen runs his hand through his hair, which only makes it settle into what looks like a new stylish fashion, and Jared’s sure it’s just because of Jensen’s abilities at play. “Wow, Jared. And you’re okay with all of it?”

Jared shrugs and kicks another rock. “I guess. I mean, it was definitely a shock. And I would have appreciated my parents telling me a little more than, ‘Get on the bus and people will explain,’ but otherwise… I just wish they’d told me when I was younger, you know? Given me the chance to maybe choose what _I_ wanted to do, instead of making the choice for me. But this is my second chance, and I’d like to learn. I feel like now, I’ve got all of this --”

“Potential,” Jensen finishes for him.

“Exactly.”

They’re back at the edge of town, and there’s an uneasiness between them now that came out of nowhere. Jared doesn’t know what he said that made Jensen clam up suddenly, but he’s ready to apologize when the clock in town square begins chiming. 

Jensen looks at his watch and swears. “She’s going to kill me.” 

“Run,” Jared tell him. “I can find my own way back.”

Jensen pauses for a moment longer. “I…Jared, it was really nice getting to know you.”

“Well, remember next time that handshakes are just as effective, okay?”

That smile is back on Jensen’s face, this time without the accompanying rush that Jared originally tied to it. It’s nice. “I’ll do that.”

*****

By dinnertime, word gets around that all of the children from the bus have gone missing, despite the fact that the last few had been stringently watched by their parents once they realized what was going on. “I just went to wash my hands,” one of the mothers is in the hotel lobby, crying. “I came back out, and Loren was gone.”

Chad stops by Jared’s room briefly, apologizes for missing lunch, and then explains that he’s joining the nighttime search group -- “Gotta put these natural talents to good use, you know.” -- leaving the room shortly after.

So Jared’s alone with his thoughts about the afternoon with Jensen.

Or so he thinks, until a disembodied female voice speaks up from near his bedroom window. “You’re going to be hell to carry out of here.” Then, everything goes black.

*****

He comes to, groaning, when someone unceremoniously drops him on a hard floor. “Damn,” he hears the same woman’s voice say. “Knock-out spell’s wearing off. It took too long getting you here. At least the kids were easy to carry once they were unconscious.”

Jared looks up, and there’s no one there, not a single person who can be talking to him. And yet, “You just stay right there,” she says. “We were running behind this afternoon, and I’m missing a few of my tools.”

There’s the sound of fabric whipping around and the clack of heels, and Jared’s pretty sure he’s now alone. He tries to push himself up, take advantage of the moment to escape, but his limbs aren’t working right and the best he can do is prop himself up onto his elbows. He can’t tell where he is, but the room is huge, empty except for the elaborate sigil painted on the floor. 

That, and the missing kids who are all sitting propped up against the walls. Jared’s blood runs ice cold seeing them there, and he doesn’t blink until he notices one of their chests rise and fall as she takes a breath. They’re asleep, that much is now clear, but it’s unnatural how rigid they are.

“Hey,” he says, futilely pushing himself forward and wishing he had something to throw at the kids in an attempt to wake them. He tries again louder. “Hey!”

“They can’t hear you,” the voice returns. “And they’re not going to wake up until I want them to. It’s part of the procedure.” There’s a loud clank near Jared’s feet, and he looks down to see a tray full of instruments appear from nothingness.

He gulps. “What procedure?”

“Drawing out their potential.” She says it greedily. “So much potential, just wasting away as they live their worthless, human lives. So, I’m taking it for myself. If they’re not going to use it, why can’t I?”

Jared cries out as a sharp wave slashes against his wrist, and when he looks, he can see he’s bleeding sluggishly. The voice hums. “There we go. Normally, I’d do this without causing any bloodshed, but I’m a little angry today. Something just…set me off.” A bloodied knife drops to the tray as another tool is lifted and promptly disappears. “I have a story for you while I work. Something that really illustrates why I’m doing all of this. Would you like to hear it?”

What he wants is to run, but something is being gouged into his wound and he screams instead.

She doesn’t pay him any mind, just continues to speak as she works invisible tools into his flesh. “Once, there was a man who was destined for great things, but no one could see it. All they noticed was his outward appearance, which was awkward in a way his kind wasn’t meant to be. They mocked him, called him an embarrassment to his family and his people. Then, one day, a great witch offered him a choice. She’d unleash all of his potential, earning him the respect he deserved from the town, if he agreed to work with her. She would make him more powerful if he chose to help her do the same. And he did, happily and without question.”

She stops speaking, smearing something onto Jared’s skin, and it stings like a dozen lemons have been squeezed into the wound. “Until,” she adds, something bitter now in her voice, “some nobody warlock, who doesn’t even know enough magic to levitate a pencil, shows up and distracts the great man. Makes him rethink the whole arrangement. Makes him question the great witch’s plan. Ruins everything. And that just won’t do. Not now. Not when I am so very close.”

The stinging sensation is traveling up Jared’s arm, and he wants to claw at it, make it stop, but the rest of him is going numb. His eyes are drooping, his vision is going blurry. He’s drifting off, which is the only explanation for why he suddenly hears Jensen calling out from somewhere.

Except, the woman mutters. “Damn it, not now, Jensen.”

Jared forces his eyes open in time to see Jensen rush into the room and freeze. He’s staring straight at Jared, shock and guilt written all over his face. “No,” Jensen whispers. “I said no more. I told you I wasn’t doing this anymore and you went after him?”

“Of course I did. He was next oldest in the group.” A phantom hand pats Jared on the cheek, and he can hear her getting up. “Now Jensen, you know it’ll be over soon. Just in time for him to get back on the bus, leave, and go live his pathetic, non-magical life while his potential stays here with us.”

“But he wants to learn!” Jensen says. “He told me himself. What if they all do? Did you give them the choice?” There’s a pause, where no one says anything and Jared can feel himself slipping a little more, until Jensen speaks up again, steel in his voice. “And why is he bleeding? You didn’t cause any of the others to bleed.”

“Why are you questioning this? You had no problem when I fixed you up. Gave you a new face and a new job. What did this man do,” and Jared doesn’t have to be able to see her to know she’s pointing in his direction, “that made you change your mind about everything?”

Jared can just barely make out Jensen’s slight, rueful smile, but it’s directed at him. “He wanted a handshake.” 

Jensen charges, and he must know see Jared doesn’t because he hits his target, both of them grunting as Jensen tackles her to the ground. In the ensuing wrestle for control, the tray with the tools on it scatters across the floor. Finally, Jensen’s fist wraps around something and he yanks, causing a suddenly visible sheet of cloth to fly free and reveal Mayor Ostroff. She claws at Jensen’s face, narrowly missing, and she’s off-balance when Jensen reaches the same fist back and punches her.

She goes down like a sack of bricks.

The next second, Jensen is by Jared’s side, cradling the wounded arm. “I am so sorry, Jared,” he keeps saying, though it may just be echoing in Jared’s head. “So, so sorry. I’m going to get you and the others out of here now, okay?”

Then, Jensen tenses up and screams. And all of a sudden there are a lot more voices in the room.

Everything fades away.

*****

The thing Jared first notices when he wakes up is that all hospitals smell the same, no matter where you are. Even if your doctor is apparently a two-headed serpent thing in a lab coat.

After he answers the doctor’s questions -- four fingers, Tuesday, and he doesn’t know who’s president because he’s not from around here -- he gets to ask some questions of his own. Turns out the kids are okay, now recuperating in their own hospital rooms with their parents at their bedsides. No physical damage to any of them, though Anna seems to be incapable of changing her hair at will now.

“What about Jensen?” he asks. “I heard him screaming.”

“Ah, the brave Mr. Ackles.” The doctor nods at the bed on the other side of the room from Jared, and sure enough, there’s Jensen, asleep. Something doesn’t look right though. To Jared, he looks…dimmer. “Seems he didn’t pack as hard of a punch as he thought, and the mayor came to rather quickly. Stabbed him in the back. Fortunately for you all, Jensen had reported his boss’ suspicious behavior to the police before staging his own rescue mission, and they found the hidden room in the mayor’s mansion rather quickly.”

The doc scribbles something on Jared’s chart. “Now, I’m going to give you a little something so you can sleep and rest up. I know the bus stop closes later this afternoon, but I want you a little bit stronger before I send you off.”

*****

Jensen’s gone when Jared wakes from his medicinally-induced nap. When Jared’s nurse comes to check on him, she tells him that Jensen checked himself out about an hour earlier. “Incubi do have a remarkably quick healing ability, you know.”

Chad’s in the waiting room when the doctor says Jared’s free to go. “Thank Old Drac you’re okay. I just about lost it when they told the search parties you’d been found with the rest of the kids. And that they had to undo basically every spell Ostroff had ever cast in order to get you all back to normal.”

He braces his arm under Jared’s shoulders and, with his other hand, picks up what looks to be Jared’s bag. “Come on. I’m sure you’re eager to get out of here, and if we don’t get you to the bus on time, you’ll be stuck here for another year until the portal opens up again.” He supports Jared as they walk out of the hospital and wave down Benny’s taxi.

The crowd is thick when they reach the bus station, and they have to walk the last few blocks because Benny can’t find any clear road through the people. Townspeople pat Jared on the back as he passes by, and he gets a few hugs as well, and really, it’s sweet but he’s trying to find a certain someone’s face in the crowd. He spots Misha and the witch sisters he’d searched with the other day, but there’s no sign of Jensen.

They reach the bus, and Chad finally lets Jared stand on his own two feet. “So, maybe next Halloween, you’ll come visit? Didn’t exactly get to show you the whole town this time around, ya know.”

“Yeah, Chad. I think I might do that.” He shakes Chad’s hand, gets a fanged smile in return, and then Chad walks off.

Jared has his foot on the first step onto the bus when he hears his name being called. He turns, and there’s a hooded head bobbing through the crowd as it rushes his way. When it gets closer, the person slows then stops a few feet away from him.

“I, um…” It sounds like Jensen, only softer and shy. “I wanted to say bye. And apologize one more time.”

“Hey,” Jared says, ducking down in an attempt to see under the hood, only to have Jensen twist his face away. “You probably saved my life in there. I don’t think she was planning on letting me go. You don’t have to say you’re sorry.”

“Yeah, I do. For my own peace of mind.”

“Then, you’re forgiven. There, that help?”

Only a hint of a grin can be seen from under the hood. “A bit.”

“Jensen,” Jared says, taking a step forward and still maneuvering to see Jensen’s face. “Quit hiding from me. Please?”

Jensen sighs, then pushes back his covering. “When they undid all of her spells, I got switched back too. I wanted you to remember me how we met, not like this.”

Jared stares for a second. It’s still Jensen, just a little different. That slick shine he had then they first met is gone. He seems softer, just a little bit more…human. “I don’t see anything wrong with how you look now.”

Jensen gapes. “I’m wearing glasses.”

“And kinda rocking them, I might add.”

“I have a cowlick three inches wide.”

“So, you invest in hair gel.”

“My teeth are crooked.”

“Nothing that braces can’t fix if it’s really bothering you.”

“How are you this nonchalant about it?” Jensen asks. “I look absolutely nothing like people around here expect an incubus to look.”

“Well, considering you’re the first incubus I’ve ever met in my life, I still think you’re pretty hot.” 

Jensen laughs and covers his face with both hands. “You’re insane.”

“Maybe.”

“I like it.”

Jared grins. “Look, I was wondering. I still want to learn exactly what I’m capable of now, and I can’t think of a better place than here to do so. Think maybe, if I stuck around for a while, you might be able to show off that handshake of yours a little bit?”

It takes Jensen a second, but as a slow smile of understanding begins to grow, Jared feels a hint of the familiar rush slide along his spine. “I think I might be up for that,” Jensen tells him.

Jared closes the distance between them, whispering a soft, “Good,” before cupping Jensen’s jaw and pulling him in for a kiss.

They’re still kissing when the last bus of this year’s human Halloween drives away.

**END**


End file.
